1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a plow of the type having a rotary shaft on which are mounted spaced sets of radial shares for tilling the soil.
More particularly, the invention relates to a plow having a rotary shaft on which are mounted spaced-apart sets of coplanar flat radial shares for use in "chiselling" the soil.
In the following description and claims, the word "chiselling" is intended to designate the kind of soil lifting and soil loosening that are obtained when the flat radial shares of the plow are rotating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,438 discloses a plow of the above mentioned type, whose original characteristic lies mainly in the particular configuration of the blades mounted in spaced sets on a horizontal shaft to till the soil (i.e. to lift it up and turn it over as the shares leave the ground). The plow, intended to be drawn by a traction vehicle, has no wheels for use where it has to be displaced on roads. It only has a wide and heavy roller acting as a support, as well as serving to break soil lumps, which roller is located behind the shares. This roller is quite unsuitable for riding on firm grounds such as on roads. Additionally, the roller restricts seriously the possibility of making full effective use of the tilling blades because both the shaft and the roller are mounted on the same solid frame with no possible adjustment of their relative positions.
A main object of the invention lies in providing an improved rotary plow which on the one hand, has chiselling shares instead of tilling shares and which, on the other hand, avoids the above difficulties.
Other patents of less interest, known to Applicant, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,120,279 and 4,290,488.